jurassic_huntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic: The Hunted
Jurassic: The Hunted (previously known as Jurassic Hunter and Jurassic: The Hunter) is a first-person shooter video game developed by Cauldron HQ and published by Activision. The game was announced on October 16, 2009.The game was released on November 3, 2009 for the Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation 3 consoles. Jurassic: The Hunted received mixed reviews from critics. Plot An expedition led by Dr. James Sayrus in 1983 led to his disappearance. 28 years later, his daughter, Sabrina, travels to the Bermuda Triangle with Craig Dylan and Armando "Rock" Depiedra to search for her father. The trio are forced to jump out of the plane after a vortex interferes with the plane. Each jumps through a different vortex, landing in a different place in the Bermuda Triangle. After being hunted by dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures, Dylan fins Dr. Sayrus and learns of an impending disaster and is instructed by him to find a Temporal Vortex Engine located in a German U-1226 submarine from WWII. The TVE will allow them to return to 2011. After being attacked by two Tyrannosauruses and a Spinosaurus, Dylan and Sabrina return to the fort with the TVE only to learn that the uranium battery that powers the TVE no longer works. Dylan manages to recover another battery from a drone that apparently arrived on the island via a temporal vortex from the future and returns to the fort, but Spike attacks again. Dylan fends him off whilst Dr. Sayrus repairs the TVE, allowing Dylan and Sabrina to escape whilst he and Rock remain to fight off Spike. Emerging on a sandy beach, Dylan and Sabrina ponder what to do next until another portal opens up, and Dr. Sayrus and Rock emerge of the repaired submarine one year after Dylan and Sabrina returned, with the apparently dead Spike tied to the hull. As the game ends, Spike opens his eye, ending on a cliff hanger. Gameplay Combat encounters include arena style fights, fortification sieges, survival modes and boss battles. Adrenaline bursts give you an edge – this gameplay feature allows the player to visualize and then target an opponent’s weak point such as the heart, lungs, brain, ribcage, backbone, liver, and intestines in slow motion. One of the main gameplay features are the "Fortification Sieges", which act much like Call of Duty: World at War's "Zombies" mode, with the dinosaurs attempting to break down windows and doors to enter the main base the player's stationed in. These happen periodically throughout the campaign and they usually last for 5-10 minutes before the final dinosaur drops. In some parts of the game, the players will need to survive a large attack using only a mounted weapon like a WWII machine gun or a 19th century Gatling Gun. Characters * Craig Dylan * Armando "Rock" Depiedra * Sabrina Sayrus * James Sayrus Creatures Dinosaurs * Velociraptor * Deinonychus * Dilophosaurus * Utahraptor * Pachycephalosaurus * Triceratops * Brachiosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex * Spinosaurus Others * Brontoscorpio * Cearadactylus * Explosive fungi Development The project was kept largely under wraps until Activision issued a press release advertising the game. Not much is known about the game's development cycle. Reception IGN gave the PlayStation 2 version a 6.5 out of 10, and criticized the game for its large number of Velociraptor enemies: "Yes, they were scary in Jurassic Park, but after blasting through your fourth pack of raptors, it simply becomes a nuisance. You couldn't throw in a rampaging stegosaurus to switch things up?" IGN also criticized the game's "muddy" textures and "generic" explosions, but praised its "Survivor" mode, and referred to its "Cheesy B-movie dialogue" as "amusing". Nintendo World Report gave the Wii version a 5 out of 10 and wrote "even though it's initially a lot of fun, Jurassic: The Hunted gets bogged down by technical problems, and repetitious missions and dinosaur types. ... there are entirely too many raptors interspersed by the occasional badly-rendered Jurassic Park-style dilophosaur. Big bossasaurs are few and far in between, and when they do appear, they're so overpowered that it's hard to enjoy the battle. ... 90 percent of your foes ... end up being raptors. This gets pretty boring." Nintendo World Report also criticized the game's "terrible" graphics and wrote that "many dinosaurs bizarrely teleport into the environment right in front of you."